villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charnel
' Charnel' is an alternate-reality Baron Strucker merged with the remains of the original Death's Head, although not as well known as some more mainstream villains he is one of Marvel's deadliest villains and successfully killed his reality's versions of Dr. Strange, Punisher, Spider-Man, Captain America, Daredevil, and Wolverine just to name a few. History In an alternate future 2020, A.I.M. had turned their corporate back upon the Strucker family. Baron Strucker V decided to get his revenge. Strucker was called by Spratt to Death's Head's former headquarters to repair the Death's Head mechanoid (Freelance Peacekeeping Agent) after it's fight with Minion. He punched Spratt out and declared his intention to gain revenge for the Strucker family. He used necromancy to fuse his body with that of the Death's Head mechanoid and became Charnel. He went to A.I.M central and slaughtered everybody there. He then took an A.I.M. time travel belt and went into the past to destroy A.I.M. Death's Head (now in control of the Minion cyborg), Tuck, Dr Necker and the Avengers of Earth-Charnel all travelled to that same point in time to attempt to stop him. Charnel burst up through the floor and rendered Scarlet Witch unconscious. She-Hulk leapt at him, but he snapped her neck with ease. Rhino was next, he went crashing through a plate glass window. Then Death's Head approached him, and Charnel sensed something familiar about him. Death's Head explained that it was his former mechanoid body that Charnel was using. Charnel blasted Death's Head, seemingly killing him. Wolverine attacked, followed by Captain America and Doctor Necker. Both Death's Head and Rhino recovered and the fighting continued. However Death's Head believed that without magic on their side, they didn't stand a chance. Scarlet Witch heard him and managed to summon a hex bolt, but Charnel drained most of her power into himself and twisted his body into the form that would one day rule in the alternate future Earth-Charnel. He killed Wolverine with a thought. Death's Head placed a second A.I.M. time belt on Charnel and Scarlet Witch used her remaining hex power to activated both belts at once. The result split Charnel in half, sending one back in time to prehistory and the other to the thirtieth century. Kite, having been given the body of a minion cyborg by Dr Necker, used an A.I.M. time machine to find his future counterpart and transport him from the future. The two reconnected and once again became Charnel. Death's Head, Tuck, and the Requiem Sharks attacked him, but even their combined firepower wasn't enough to kill him. Charnel blasted Smart, rendering him unconscious. Smart and Dr Necker got him clear of the battle, which soon attracted the attention of A.I.M.'s security troops. Charnel made short work of them, and killed Switchblade too. While he fought Death's Head, Dr Necker activated a synapse disrupter in his brain-stem. This had the effect of divorcing his mental functions from his physiological receptors. While Charnel was dysfunctional, they attempted to stop him with a temporal warp. Charnel attempted to absorb the temporal energies but Death's Head shot him and made him overload. Powers / Abilities As Baron Strucker he had master level necromancy and was adept at cybernetics. As Charnel he merged his body with that of the Death's Head mechanoid gaining it's superhuman strength (class 10-25), durability and futuristic weaponry. He can use his necromancy for various effects. He could increase his strength (potentially to class 100 and incalculable levels, dependant on the amount of energy at his disposal), durability and size, and regenerate virtually any wound. He could wield necromantic blasts and absorb magic, energy and powers to increase his own abilities. Using the Scarlet Witch's powers he could reshape reality in his image, even killing people with just a thought, and his other abilities increase to incalculable levels (it is in that form that an alternate Charnel would go on to bring about Earth-Charnel). He lost Scarlet Witch's power when his body was torn in two by the time belts. After Charnels two halves were merged together again, he had the superhuman strength (class 100), durability and abilities of the Minion cyborg that had been surgically bonded to Kite. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Necromancers